happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrong Side Of The Tracks (My Version)
Lily and Candy enter Goofy's carnival, followed by Josh, who is looking for money with a metal detector. Mime, wearing a black hat with ears on the side, drags Flowy onto a roller coaster, much against her wishes. They, along with Tycoon and Ahoy, enjoy the ride (with the exception of Flowy) until they come to a sudden stop. Goofy walks by on the opposite side of the track and Flowy vomits upwards, leading everyone to realize they're upside down. Despite Goofy dislodging part of the cart (and a wheel) from the track, all four make it off the ride safely. Goofy places a "broken" sign by the entrance to the roller coaster and slips on Flowy's vomit, which has landed on the ground nearby. Josh continues his search for money, becoming disappointed when his metal detector leads him to the detached wheel from Flowy and Mime's cart. Goofy gets to work on his roller coaster, laying down a piece of missing track. He can't find a hairpin that goes in to hold the tracks together, as it has fallen to the ground where Josh discovers it. Goofy decides to jam his pencil in the hole, figuring it'll work just as well. He next begins hammering a part of the track while Candy sits nearby, eating cotton candy. The hammering causes the stopper on a cart, which is on a small hill in the track, to come dislodged. The cart rolls down and flies off a part of the track that has fallen off, knocking Candy away. He flies into, and is impaled on, a ringtoss peg, forced to watch his heart slowly stop beating. Kiwi manages to land a ring around the peg Candy is on and celebrates, showing no concern for Candy's well being. As Josh continues his search for money, a balloon-carrying Russell walks up to Goofy, who is holding a wooden board with nails sticking out of it. Josh finds a nail with his detector and tosses it away in frustration, popping Russell's balloon. Goofy, startled by the noise, turns around and hits Russell in the head with the nails in the board. Oblivious to what happened, Goofy walks away with Russell still stuck to the board. Later, Goofy looks at the blueprints for what the roller coaster is supposed to look like and then looks at his own roller coaster. The tracks are twisted and incomplete, but Goofy decides the roller coaster is ready for riding. Goofy removes the "broken" sign and sends a three cart coaster on its way. Kiwi and Mime sit in the first cart, Lily and Stacy sit in the second cart, and Pierce and Hoppy sit in the third cart. Everything goes well until the pencil Goofy jammed in the track breaks, causing a portion of the track to fall off. When the six riders reach it, the carts break up. Mime and Kiwi keep moving forward, unaware of any problem, while the others fall down onto another section of the track. They land on a hill in the track and balance perfectly, but the carts become disconnected, sending Lily and Stacy forward and Pierce and Hoppy backwards. Meanwhile, Mime and Kiwi come upon a small tunnel in the track. Kiwi ducks while Mime keeps his arms in the air, losing his hands when they hit the sides of the tunnel. Mime screams in pain and Kiwi looks at Mime, then her nubs and laughs mockingly at Mime, who falls out of the cart when he passes out (or dies) from blood loss. Kiwi begins screaming, however, as she discovers she is riding straight toward a wall of glass. She crashes through the wall and emerges, cut in half by a large piece of glass. Goofy is awoken from a nap as Pierce and Hoppy ride by, screaming. Goofy gets on a handcar and begins following them around the twisted and confusing track, soon finding himself being followed by Pierce and Hoppy. When he comes upon a string with flags hanging above the track, he grabs on, flips around, lands in Pierce and Hoppy's cart, and holds onto the string as they slow to a stop. He gets out of the car, but he loses his balance and falls off the edge of the track. He lets go of the string, which hooks on the cart and launches the bullies away. Hoppy flies into the turnstyle that sits at the entrance to the park, shredding him to death. Pierce lands just short of the turnstyle and laughs at his fortune. The cart, however, flies down and knocks him into the turnstyle, where he suffers the same fate as his brother. Goofy sits up on the track he's fallen on and jumps to his feet when he sees Lily and Stacy's cart heading for him. He braces himself and pushes back on the cart, trying to get it to stop. He keeps moving backwards, however, and is slowly filed down to nothing by the friction, stopping the cart as it teeters on the edge of the track. Below, Josh finally finds a coin and picks it up, pointing his metal detector skyward as he does. The metal detector begins beeping rapidly as the cart Lily and Stacy are in crushes him. Stacy and Lily die from the crash and Goofy's scalp and ears land on Lily's head, resembling the hat Mime wore earlier. A photo is taken and ends up in a frame from Goofy's giftshop. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images